Hatred Into Love (A Laxus and Lucy Fanfic)
by kwest7262
Summary: After the phantom lord incident the guild returns to it's normal life. But what will happen when Lucy Heartfillia goes on a mission and winds up in a situation with Laxus?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Laxus Dreyar

It had been about a week since the whole Phantom Lord situation and things were finally starting to calm down at Fairy Tail. Construction of the new guild went on just as planned.

"Lucy?"

I looked up to see MiraJane Strauss looking at me with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes Mira?"

"Were your keys upset because you dropped them?"

A painful look shot across Lucy's face.

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe it."

In her mind she began to see Aquarius getting severely pissed off. She quickly put her hands on her butt. She could feel it sting as if somebody whipped her.

"My butt stings just thinking about it."

Mira chuckled and smile.

"Want me to cool it for you?"

Grays voice pierced my eardrums as he said that. I definitely was not expecting that

"That is casual sexual harassment Gray."

She didn't even bother to look at the ice mage. Couldn't they sense she was already pissed off. 'Ugh men' she thought to herself. I absolutely hate it when they do this to me!

"Let me see that red but of yours Lucy"

She quickly shot a glance behind her to see happy flying near her. She really wanted to kill the cat now.

"That's unadulterated sexual harassment you perverted cat!"

She was really pissed off now. Anger boiled up inside of her. She knew what was coming next. She shot a daring glance towards Natsu.

"I wonder what she would do if I made it sting even more?"

The smile on his face was disgusting. He was just as worse as the rest of them. Lucy just made a smirk. Then she burst. Murder was about to be committed. Mira laughed seeing the anger in her face. She was scared for Natsu.

"What are you..."

She didn't even get to finish her sentence when a beer keg came flying out of nowhere only to hit Natsu head on.

"Say that again!"

We all turned to see one hell of a pissed off girl. Erza Scarlet. She appeared to be in the middle of a word fight with none other than Laxus Dreyar.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Damn! I can't seem to locate where Mystogan is."

Cana seemed really pissed off. Her divinations usually worked.

"Oh dear. Well you tried your best." A worried Mira stated.

"If Lucy is their real target they're bound to attack and I'm betting sooner than later. We just have too many wounded to put up a fight."

Cana's words seem to be filled with anger. That quickly changed as she returned to her bottle of booze to take a drink.

"Master is injured. You're our only hope. Will you help us Laxus?"

Mira looked inside the ball that was in front of her to see a charming blonde Mage.

"Hell no! Your big girls handle it yourself!"

"Laxus please. Phantom is trying to kidnap Lucy."

"Who? Do I even know her?"

Just then a look of realization crosses his mind.

"Ahh the new girl? I'll tell you what ladies. If you can convince blondie to be my woman ill do it."

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Lucy remembered that day as if it were yesterday. She hated him with a passion. But during the whole time Lucy was zoned out Laxus had made some smart remark about Lucy and had gotten into a small fight with Natsu. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mira I'm taking a job!"

"Alright Lucy just be careful."

As she was walking all she could think of is how much she hated Laxus. He was an ego maniac jerk. Time passed by quickly and she realized that she was at her destination. She had taken a job that required her to seduce some lightning Mage that had caused trouble in this town. The flier said he hung out in one of the nearby pubs. Now all was left was a cute outfit.

"This dress should do."

She threw on a red dress with layers in the skirt and ran out the door. The pub was only about five minutes away so it didn't take her long to get there. She carried the flier in her purse. She pulled it out and began to read as she walked in the door. The guy she was supposed to seduce was a young looking, tall, and muscular blonde with a lightning bolt scar over his right eye.

"Wait a minute..."she whispered to herself.

It was only then that she realized. The person she was supposed to seduce...was...Laxus! It was too late to turn back now. She had already accepted the job and she needed the money for her rent. She slowly put the paper back into her purse and looked around. There he was. By the bar in all his glory. Laxus Dreyar


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Lust?

**(Authors note: This will be a long fanfic and might even have a sequal to it. Not sure yet. Lemon coming up soon.)**

Chapter 2: Love and Lust?

**-Lucy's POV-**

From the looks of it Laxus had been drinking for a while. But he didn't seem like he was drunk. I really wished I could take this back and just stayed at the guild. I couldn't believe that I had to seduce Laxus. The very man that had been bashing me before. I slowly started walking over to the bar wondering how I was going to approach this. Before I could start a conversation however he spoke.

"Well well, if it isn't the rich little wanna be wizard. What are you doing around here?

I sat down in the chair next to him and slowly turned to face him. He turned to face me as well giving a rude smirk.

"Do I have to repeat myself you rich scum?"

"On a job!"

The anger in my voice startled him.

"You came alone?"

"Yes I did."

My tone had changed and I guess it surprised him. My voice had gotten sweeter. He then realized that she must have taken the seduction job. The one he himself had made. But he didn't expect her to take it. He grinned and thought about how fun it would be to take advantage of a mommas girl.

"So why are you here Laxus? You on a job too?"

"Yeah I am"

I now knew what to do.

"Laxus I need to ask you something."

"What do you want?"

I stood up and look at him. He turned to face me and his face slowly turned red. He seen the dress I was wearing. It left little to the imagination. Time for the action.

"Is it still possible to take you up on the offer you made before? About me being your woman?"

What happened next was entirely unexpected. He stood in front of her with a look of longing and lust in his eyes. He put one arm around my waist and while sitting back down pulled me on his lap. He put his hand on my chin preventing me from moving my face. He then whispered into my ear.

"It's never too late"

For some reason my face turned blood red. Why is my heart racing? Why do I feel like this. He is a jerk. A big jerk! He brought himself back to where he was facing me. Still having a hold of my chin he slowly moved his face to mine and our lips locked. At first it was just a slight brushing of our lips then it turned into an all out tongue battle. I felt myself giving into him. He was seducing me! I didn't understand this at all. It was then my whole world went dark.

**-Laxus POV-**

It had been about two hours since I had slipped the sleeping drug into her drink. Little blonde had no clue this was coming. As I thought about it I realized that she would be the perfect hostage for what I had in mind for Fairy Tail. I slowly turned my face to see the sleeping blonde girl. She looked so peaceful sleeping there on the bed. Fairy tail...I hated it so much anymore. Thoughts of becoming master crossed my mind. Fairy Tail had no clue what was in store for them. And little blondie was going to pay for their weakness. A slow moan came from the sleeping blonde.

"Are you awake rich girl?"

I looked over at her and her eyes popped wide open. I seen terror in her eyes.

"Laxus! Where am I? Why am I here?"

The terror in her eyes amused me. She had no clue about what was in store for her. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"You took the bait Lucy. But I have to say I didn't expect you to be the one to take the job."

"The seduction job? You made that job!"

The anger in her eyes was just too much for her. She jumped up and raised up her arms in an attempt to slap me. I grabbed her hand in the process.

"Lucy...Fair Tail is weak and hopeless. You will pay for their weakness."

Terror flashed in her brown eyes as I shoved her back on the bed.

**(Tell me what you think. This is exciting for me being my first fanfic and all. Reviews please. :D)**

**Serenity8587: I like the idea myself. This is my first fanfic and I am in love with Laxus' character so I thought the pairing was kinda neat.**


	3. Chapter 3 Something Important…Lost

**(Authors note: This whole chapter is basically a lemon so if you don't wanna read skip over. Thanks for the reviews guys. This story is coming into my head so easily. I'm having fun with this.)**

Chapter 3: Something Important…Lost

**-Laxus POV- **

"Lucy...Fair Tail is weak and hopeless. You will pay for their weakness."

Terror flashed in her brown eyes as I shoved her back on the bed.

"You know why I made that job request don't you blondie?"

She shook her head no. Tears starting to well into her eyes. I could see how scared she was. She had every right to be.

"For a tease. Hoping a cute little girl would come along and take it. I wanted fun out of it. I never expected you though. Daddy's little girl is very naughty."

I pinned her arms above her head and leaned down next to her ear.

"You see Lucy. I plan on being Fairy Tail's master. Even if that includes me taking it by force. The old man has turned that guild into a laughing stock. I'm ashamed to let people know I'm a fairy tail mage. I however am going to change that."

I leaned my head back up to look into her terrified eyes. I told her all about my plan to make the Fairy Tail wizards fight each other. The "Battle of Fairy Tail" I called it. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"You are despicable Laxus! How could you do that to your own guild? And please do tell me why I am here. What do you plan on doing to me?"

"You're here as punishment for those weaklings Lucy. As for what I'm going to do to you…I'm going to take something precious away from you."

**-Lucy's POV-**

Okay it's official…I AM SCARED FOR MY LIFE. I tried to wiggle away butmy wrists seethed with pain as he tightened his grip. I squinted my eyes hoping the pain would go away only to meet another surprise. His lips crashed against mine. I fought trying my best not to give into the kiss but I just couldn't take it anymore. His lips were so soft. I gave in…and kissed him back. Why was this happening to me? Why was I giving in to Laxus. I hated him! I didn't understand it. Just then I was snapped from my trance. He broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to look at him and he returned the stare. I had to admit his eyes were kinda pretty. The other hand that didn't have me pinned down grabbed one of my breasts. I let out a slight squeal. No man has ever touched me like this. I had never had a boyfriend much less somebody who was interested in me sexually. He slowly started to massage the breast he had obtained in his hand. His touch felt so good for some reason and I didn't know why. I didn't want it to feel good. He stopped

"Tell me rich girl. Have you even had a man before?"

"No. I never have had one."

He laughed and started to massage my breast again. I felt a shock of pleasure run trough my body. I was scared but satisfied. His hand moved to the other breast massaging it like he was the other one. I let a slight moan drift from my mouth. _'Oh shit.' _He noticed the moan and his hand got rougher. I bit my bottom lip trying my best not to moan again. He released his hold on my wrists and raised me up. My head laid on his shoulders as he started to unzip my dress from the back. He slowly pulled the dress over my legs and started to kiss my neck after it was in the floor. He probably sensed the fear radiating from my body. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. _'Natsu. Please help me' _His lips moved from my neck to my left breast. He slowly began so suck on my nipple. Yet another moan slipped out of my mouth. I could feel myself slowly starting to give in. I was totally loosing control. I wanted him. He massaged my right breast while sucking on my left. He took is other free hand and started to slip his hand into my panties. _'This isn't good. I'm soaked'_

**-Laxus POV-**

I slowly placed my hand into her panties. _'Damn she's soaked.' _I slowly started to rub circles around her clit. She moaned in response. For some reason her moaning turned him on. I was just joking when he made the comment to take her for his own during Phantom Lord. Why do I feel like this? I slowly started to finger her. Her moans got louder as I went deeper into her. I quickly stole a kiss from her in the process. I couldn't take it anymore. I had no clue what was coming over me but I wanted her. I pulled away to look at her. She had closed her eyes and immediately bit her bottom lip. I slowly removed her panties. Then all of my clothes.

"Lucy?"

She looked up at me while taking all of me in. I seen fear in eyes. She was terrified and I knew it. _'Perfect'_

"I'm not going to lie little princess. This is going to hurt like hell."

"Laxus…please don't. Don't take this away from…"

Too late. While she was begging me not to do it I quickly put my cock deep into her. She screamed. I could see the agony in her eyes. I slowed down a bit then gradually started building back up. I pushed the feelings I felt into the back of my mind. She was here to be put into pain. And pain she will get. I started to go deeper inside of her quickening my thrusts. Her screams continued tears pouring down from her eyes. I went faster. I could feel her tightening around me. I was so close and I believe she was too.

"Laxus! Please stop. It hurts."

I didn't listen and kept on. She got tighter and tighter. It was coming. _I'm gonna…_

"LAXUS!"

We both came at the exact same time. I collapsed on top of her. I could feel her breathing quickening. I laid on her for a few seconds got up, put on my clothes, and left.

**-Lucy POV-**

I couldn't believe this happened. He actually had the nerve to do that to me. He…he…took away my virginity. The one thing I hoped to give to somebody important. The one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I slowly raised up and look around me. I saw blood on the sheets below me. I screamed. The flood gates opened up. All I did for hours was cry.

"Why?! Why?!"

_'Natsu please come save me.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**(Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update guys. My laptop went screwy and I had to get a new one. But here is the new chapter. P.S. The Tower of Heaven Ark never happened, and this whole story takes place after Lucy makes Loke her spirit. Enjoy. R&R)**

Chapter 4: Home

**-That night at the guild-**

**-Natsu's POV-**

I walk in the guild hoping that Lucy might be back. The job she took wouldn't have lasted longer than a day. I look around…no Lucy. I feel this deep pain in my stomach and start to panic.

"Oi, Mira! Where is Luce?"

"Oh I don't know Natsu. She should have been home hours ago."

Mira and me both look around the guild one more time just to make sure that she wasn't here. I had already been to her apartment and she wasn't there either. Just then Erza walks through the doors of the guild. I ran up to her.

"Erza! Luce isn't back yet I'm starting to worry."

Erza just look at me like a lost puppy looking for it's mother. She suggested me and her go look for Lucy just in case something happened.

"Mira, where was Lucy's job at."

"Shirotsume. Please be carefull."

We then left the guild in search of our friend. With my sense of smell this shouldn't be too hard. I knew what Lucy smelled like…lavender and vanilla. I just hope she's okay.

**-TIME SKIP…NEXT MORNING-**

"Natsu wake up. We're here."

I look around at my surroundings then look at Erza. We both grabbed our bags and left the train in search for Lucy. As we were walking down the streets of Shirotsume I stopped. I had a feeling of familiarity. I took in a deep breath through my nose. I smelled Lucy! Along with some other scent that I kinda recognized.

"Erza! I smell Lucy. She's this way."

"Lets go!"

Me and Erza took off. She following my lead. After about five minutes of running we stopped in front of this old unused building. Erza must have sensed something because out of the middle of nowhere she pulled me to the side of the building. Just then we glanced around the corner and I couldn't believe what we were seeing. Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow walking out of the building laughing their heads off. After we seen them go a little distance away I look at Erza. She just nodded at me signaling that it was time to make our move.

**-Lucy's POV-**

I woke up and looked around the room I was in. '_How did I get here?' _Everything that had happened the night before suddenly came back to me. I looked down and seen the dried blood on the sheets. Then I started to cry and scream.

"LUCY!"

I looked up and then the door burst open. I seen Natsu and Erza. Natsu ran over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Lucy are you okay? What happened to you and why was Laxus here?"

"Yes I'm find just a little startled is all. And Laxus? I didn't see him."

I hated to lie to them but if what Laxus said was really true then telling them the truth might only bring more pain to Fairy Tail. I couldn't risk that. Erza walked over to the bed seeing all the blood.

"Lucy are you sure you're okay. There is blood on these sheets."

"It was there when I got here."

Yet another lie. Natsu carried me out of the building. I wasn't about to tell them what happened. Maybe I thought I could talk some sense into Laxus. Hell I don't know. I just knew that in the end something bad was gonna happen to everybody and Laxus was the perpetrator. I was frightened for them. After we got out of the building I tugged on Natsu's shoulder.

"I can walk Natsu. Plus were not that far from the train station."  
He let me down and we continued our journey back home. Thinking to myself I could just see the look on Laxus' face when he gets back and I'm not there. I laughed just thinking about it. '_Don't worry Laxus. The day you take over the guild is the day we all die.' _

**-Time Skip…2 hours later-**

**-Laxus POV-**

I had sent the others out to destroy a dark guild while I went to a bar to have a couple of beers. _Might wanna go check on the celestial brat. _Luckily the bar wasn't that far from the building I had taken her to. I walked down the street and I overheard some people talking about a disturbance in one of the old buildings on the next street. I started to get anxious hoping that this wasn't the same building. When I had arrived I noticed the door was busted wide open. _'Damn' _I quickly ran up the stairs to the room the girl was in. It was completely empty. Rage and anger filled within me. I knew that it must have been that runt Natsu or one of her other sorry friends. I then relaxed as I knew she was completely helpless now. I reached inside the pocket on my jacket and pulled out a set of keys. Her spirits. It was almost time. The Battle of Fairy Tail will start soon. They don't know what's coming. _'Old man. I will surpass you now.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Bad News

**(Authors Note: Here is chapter 5. I got bored so I thought I would write it tonight lol. Time for a surprise haha)**

Chapter 5: Bad News

**-Lucy POV-**

It had been a few days since I had gotten back from my "job" which turned out not to be a job at all. _'Stupid Laxus. I'm gonna go beat his ass right now!'_ I reached for my keys as I was fixing to walk out the door of my apartment. Not there. I paused for a minute then started screaming in panic. I looked all over and I couldn't find them anywhere.

"LAXUS!"

I was so pissed off. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a communications lacrima. I had gotten this from MiraJane for emergencies. This was defiantly an emergency. I stared at it for a moment then it lit up. Kinda startled me at first then Laxus' face appeared in the lacrima.

"Laxus Dreyar!"

"What do you want wannabe girl?"

"Where the hell are my keys you son of a bitch?"

He looked behind him. Grabbed something and held it in front of the lacrima. It was her keys.

"Looking for these? You really pissed me off Lucy. You should have stayed here with me blondie. Now I'm just really angry. Angry enough to destroy a guild I think."  
"Laxus don't! Please don't do this. Those are supposed to be your friends. People you care for and love."

At this point tears were welling up in my eyes. I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

"Too late girlie."

With that he was gone. He was so despicable. I hated him so much. I just wanted to beat his ass and show him a thing or two. The hatred I felt for him was suddenly replace with a nauseous feeling deep in my stomach. _'I'm gonna throw up.' _I quickly take a dive for the bathroom and let all the contents of my stomach go.

After about five minutes I stood up and washed off my face. _'What the hell was that?'_ I look at myself in the mirror. I was ridiculously pale. I walked into my living room and sat down on my couch and picked up an old magazine. I turn to a random article.

**"The Effects of Pregnancy on Emotions"**

_'Oh shit' _I clenched my stomach and a chill ran down my spine. There is absolutely no way. I quickly got up and ran for the door for the market down the road. I looked around to make sure nobody from the guild was around and bought a pregnancy test. _'What if I am pregnant? What then? Do I tell Laxus? What do I do?'_Thoughts like these ran through my mind. I was hoping I just had some stupid bug or something. I didn't want to be pregnant. But if I was it was that lightning idiots fault and he would pay for it. One way or the other. I walked back into my house and entered the bathroom. I quickly done what I had to do. Sat down the test and waited the allotted time. I looked back at it and seen a "+" sign. I looked back at it again just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't.

"I'm pregnant…"


	6. Chapter 6: It Begins

Chapter 6: It All Begins

**-Lucy's POV-**

The day's after that just drug by. One right after the other. The construction of the guild was finished and things were finally getting back to normal in Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu were always bickering. Erza breaking them up. They just sat around since I got back doing absolutely nothing.

"Yo!Luce! Wanna go on a job?"

I looked behind me to see none other than Natsu. I wanted to go work…but I can't. I had been getting sick and plus on top of that Laxus still had my keys. I couldn't tell any of them the truth. So I just lied.

"Nah Natsu. I'm not feeling so well."

"Alright Luce but me, Erza, Gray, and happy are going anyway. I hope you feel better soon."

He gave me a quick hug and with that he was gone. I just turned back around to the bar to finish my smoothie and think for a while. I still didn't understand why Laxus would even think about hurting his guild. He honestly didn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was rotten to the core. I guess that's one thing that I will never figure out. I glanced up as Mira was walking back over to me. Nobody else was around so I thought now was just as good a time as any to ask some questions. I had to know more about Laxus.

"Mira?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"What can you tell me about Laxus?"

She just looked at me like I had spoken to her in a foreign language. I repeated the question once again and the look on her face changed into a big mischievous smile. I didn't think I was gonna like where this was going.

"What? Have you fallen for him Lucy?"

"No! I have not! That's not it at all."

"Well I'll tell you what I know."

She then went off into a rant telling me all about Laxus. How he was the masters grandson and how his father was kicked out of Fairy Tail. I was astonished at all of this. I never knew Laxus had family problems…with his dad. I too had problems with my dad but I really didn't know what to think about this.

"After his father left it all went downhill. He started being more aggressive towards us and not really caring about our well being at all."

"But before then…he wasn't that bad?"

"No he wasn't that bad. Lucy…why are you so interested in Laxus? If it's about what he said during the Phantom Lord incident then don't let that bother you."

"No that's not it. It's nothing really. I'm going home Mira."

I waved goodbye to everybody as I walked out the door and onto the street. So in his heart maybe Laxus is just hurt and upset because he wasn't getting enough credit. I gently placed my hand on my stomach and started to smile. I wondered what Laxus would think when I told him about the baby in my stomach. I had a feeling deep in my heart that made me think Laxus could change. It may take some work but maybe his heart could be turned around and I would get a chance to meet the Laxus from back then. The one Mira told me about. The one who would give nothing more than to defend Fairy Tail with all his honor. Not destroy it. I didn't understand what this feeling was. Me wanting to see the old Laxus so bad. Mira might be right. I might be falling for him. Even thought I didn't want to. Maybe it was because I am pregnant. My emotions are screwy.

When I had gotten back home to the apartment I walked in and looked around. It didn't seem like there was anybody there. I went took a shower and got ready for bed. I climbed in bed and felt something strange. I looked and saw a note from Natsu.

**"I thought you might be having trouble with rent so I thought you might wanna do this."**

I look behind the note and there was a flier for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. The contest was being held tomorrow. The reward was more than enough money to cover my rent. I laid back and decided I was going to do it I closed my eyes and slowly let sleep overtake me.

**_-_****NEXT MORNING-**

**-Natsu's POV-**

I was starting to worry about Lucy. She hadn't been in the guild as much the past few days and wouldn't go anywhere with me or the others at all. What had gotten into her? I looked around hoping she would show up. The Miss Fairy Tail contest was starting. She needed the money so I didn't understand why she wasn't here. The announcer for the contest came up and started introducing the girls one by one. They each went and done their talent trying to win some votes. For some reason my mind just was not in the game. All I could think about was Lucy.

"Contestant number 7. A woman who shines with real beauty. A true fairy."

This wasn't the announcers voice. We look up to see Evergreen standing in front of us. We all glance at her with shock. The curtain then rises and we see all of the girls have been turned to stone. _'Wait a minute if Evergreen is here then…' _I glance in the rafters to see Freed and Bixlow here as well. A flash of lightning interrupts my train of thought.

"Well isn't this just a mighty fine little party we have here eh old man?"

"Laxus! What are you doing? You will ruin the festival for everybody!"

"No. Not ruin. Make it more interesting. From this point forward you all will be fighting each other. The entire town of Magnolia will be your playing field. You must defeat the thunder legion before you can come anywhere near me. This is to see exactly who is the strongest in Fairy Tail."

I look at Laxus. Anger rising up inside of me. I was just about to say something when the door shot open. I looked to see… It was Lucy. She had a look of shock on her face as she seen what was going on. I had never seen a look like the one she was wearing on her pale face.

**-Lucy POV-**

I looked at what stood in front of me. The girls had been turned into stone and there stood Laxus. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't the wannabe wizard."

"What are you doing Laxus?! How could you?"

Tears filled my eyes. He really wasn't nice. Not one single bit. The anger I had once felt before welled up inside of me. To think I ever thought he could change. And to beat it all I was pregnant with his baby.

"Haha! Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin!"

The world stopped for me at that point in time. I watched as everybody ran out vowing to save the girls. This is it. The Battle of Fairy Tail. I was in no condition to fight. I needed to find him. I needed to find Laxus. Maybe try and talk some sense into him. I quickly ran out of the guild tears flying from my face. I still couldn't believe what I was doing.

_'I really am in love…'_


	7. Chapter 7: Go to him now

Chapter 7: Go To Him Now!

**-Lucy POV-**

I can't believe myself. Not only did I oversleep this morning and miss the contest but I never got my keys back. I ran through the streets of Magnolia panicking. What the hell was I thinking. There is no way I'm in love. Not with the man that raped me. I stopped in the street. _'Maybe I'm just too caring. Maybe I believe that there really is a good side to him but there isn't.' _Thoughts like these rampaged through my head. I didn't know what to do. There is no way I can talk to him. He's too enraged right now. I don't stand a chance. He would probably zap me without a care in the world. Still I had to do something. I felt so helpless. I looked around me. I already seen countless mages on the ground. They really were fighting each other. It was then that I seen something glimmering in the bushes. I walked over and it was my keys. How did they get here? Did Laxus drop them? I didn't really care. I got them back and I wasn't letting them go this time.

"What should I do?"

I then heard my voice echo not once. But three times!

"Lucy watch out!"

I turned to see Happy flying towards me grabbing on to my collar and lifting me up into the air. I was being attacked. I asked Happy what was going on. His only reply was Bixlow. I looked up and there he was.

"So you're the new girl I've heard all about"

"Do I even want to know?"

"I've heard you love to cosplay and so does your spirits. You look like a cheerleader."

His dolls once again started an attack on me. I quickly retaliated by summoning Sagittarius. Having him attack the dolls that were flying through the air. After they were destroyed Bixlow started to cry out.

"My babies, babies!"

"If you wanna surrender now would be the perfect time to do it."

"Aye, sir."

"Not a chance"

More dolls appeared. Sadly we were right below a hobby shop and from what I had heard from Happy this guy puts souls into the dolls.

"The master will never forgive you for this."

"I don't need the master's forgiveness. After this little game is over Laxus will be master of Fairy Tail. You will bow to him. Baryon Formation!"

A beam of bright green light was flying towards me. I just laid there in silence waiting for the attack to hit me. It didn't. I look up to see Loki.

"Somehow I am able to pass through the gate without you even summoning me."

"Loki. So you did turn out to be a spirit eh?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm gonna crush you!"

The battle continued. I was getting tired and I could feel it. My stomach was hurting really bad but I never gave in. I kept on fighting. Loki with his light and me with my whip. There was no way I am going to loose. Not after everybody sacrificed their life for me during Phantom Lord. I will fight for them. The pace of the battle changed as Bixlow tried to use his figure eyes on me. Loki told me to close my eyes and wait for the right moment to attack. At the given time I grabbed Bixlow with my whip and Loki ended the fight with a Regulas Punch. I felt a deep pain in my stomach and I fell to the ground.

"Lucy!"

Loki and Happy both ran over to me. They knew I was in pain. Bixlow raised up to see what was going on.

"What's wrong with cheerleader?"

"She's pregnant and it's all Laxus' fault. He raped her"

Bixlow's eyes grew wide as he remembered about Lucy being with Laxus that one time. But she was pregnant?

"Does Laxus know?"

"No he doesn't."

I looked at Bixlow with pain in my eyes. Tears started to flow from them.

"Go to him. He may not listen but he needs to know. Go!"

He then fell back over and with that I was running. I knew he wasn't gonna listen to me but Bixlow was right. I had to tell him. Even if he didn't care I did. I just hoped I got there before Natsu did.

**-Laxus POV-**

**Status update: Lucy .vs. Bixlow**

**Winner: Lucy**

What? Lucy won? I reached in my pockets still thinking I had her keys. They weren't there. I just chuckled to myself. I must have dropped them on my way through the city before the battle began. I remembered what I said to her that night.

**-Flashback-**

"Fairy Tail is weak Lucy. You will pay for their weakness."

**-Flashback End-**

I thought back to all the times I shared with my grandpa. Why the hell did I have to start thinking on this now. There is no redemption for me anymore. My sin has been committed and I will carry it Tail will be mine. I don't care who I have to step on in order to get there. Even if it is that pretty little rich girl. Just as I finished my thought I heard the door to the Cathedral open. I turned around to face whatever was there.


	8. Chapter 8: Think of your child

Chapter 8: Think of Your Child

**-Laxus POV-**

I turned around to face whatever was there. I had hoped this would happen. And it did. There before me stood…Lucy. I lowered my head and addressed the blonde.

"I see you defeated Bixlow. Nice work! I hadn't even realized I dropped your keys. I have to admit I am impressed. But now your in trouble. I'm not going to take it easy on you."

Lightning started to branch out from his body. I wasn't about to back down now. I needed to tell him.

"Laxus…I need to talk to you. Please just hear me out."

"Are you kidding me? What is this some kind of joke?! I know your trying to soften me up."

"Laxus, bring down the thunder palace and we can convince the town that it was just festival decoration."

We both look to see Mystogan. How dare this flea address me like that. And what exactly was Lucy talking about. What did she need to say that was so important. He slowly moved Lucy out of the way and we began a small staring contest.

**-Lucy POV-**

I watched the two of them from behind a pillar while they gazed at each other. Mystogan seemed so mysterious. I had never met him before but I had heard things about him. From what Erza said he was a very strong opponent. I watched some more then Mystogan made his move. He was using illusionary magic. I do believe Laxus was surprised at first. I seen him break free from the illusion and retaliate against Mystogan with a lightning. The fight continued for I don't know how long. Mystogan was matching Laxus hit for hit. I was rather impressed by what I was seeing. I had never seen a fight like this.

"Here you are!"

I looked towards the door to see Erza and Natsu standing there. They had been looking for Laxus as well. I was kinda glad I got here before them. Even if I wasn't able to tell Laxus about the child. With that Mystogan disappeared. Natsu and Erza had a look of shock on their face then Laxus directed an attack towards Erza. It was a direct hit. Natsu then made his advance towards Laxus. They went at it for a few minutes. Then Erza got back on her feet and went after Laxus.

"Laxus what is that in the sky?"

"Oh you haven't heard? That's the thunder palace and it's just about to blow."

"How dare you"

Erza then lunged at Laxus once more. I just stood there in awe. I just wanted all of this to stop. I wanted things to go back to the way they were before I even met Laxus. Erza and him were going at it good.

"Erza! I told you I was going to beat him."

"Well I guess I will have to leave it to you then Natsu."

Erza left to take down the thunder palace. I wanted to help but I hadn't recovered my magic energy so I would be useless. Instead I watched Natsu fight Laxus.

**-Back at the guild-**

**-Levy's POV-**

How could this be happening. Laxus was being stupid and on top of that I just received news from Porlyusica that Master was on deaths door. She sent me to find Laxus. I was scared. I didn't believe this was really happening.

**-Back to the fight-**

**-Laxus POV-**

Natsu didn't really understand the concept of battle. He was coming at me without even thinking. I glanced over to notice Lucy was still here. Natsu hadn't even noticed. And he said he was her friend.

I hit Natsu one attack after another and then threw a great ball of lightning.

"Take that Natsu Dragoneel. You're no match for me."

I watched as the smoke cleared and Natsu had disappeared. I glanced over to Lucy with a smirk on my face.

"Luckily I was here or you would be dead Salamander."

"I hate to have to admit but were gonna have to tagteam this guy."

I seen Gajeel and laughed. They actually believe they stood a chance. They came at me with everything they had. One attack right after the other and I just took it. They were pretty strong but not as strong as I was.

"This is the power of the two of you combined. This is sad. I got sick of the old mans lectures but I've finaly had enough of this. It's time to show you my real power.

**-Lucy's POV-**

I watched as Laxus' body slowly began to change. Fangs protruded from his teeth. His body started getting more muscular. Enough to where his shirt ripped. Scales lined up on his arm in perfect shape. Wait a minute…he's a dragon slayer! After revealing this to Natsu and Gajeel they started fighting again. Natsu and Gajeel were getting the crap beat out of them. But they still managed to stand up no matter what was being thrown at them. I was admiring them. I had noticed the screen flashed before saying the thunder palace had been destroyed. At least we don't have to worry about that any more. I sighed with relief. Just then Laxus stepped back. A bright light emitted from his hands. I knew what this light was. I had seen it before. He was casting Fairy Law. Now! I had to do it now. If I didn't I might loose the opportunity forever. I stepped out from behind the pillar and started walking towards them. Natsu must have noticed.

"Lucy what the hell are you doing? You need to get out of here."

I didn't listen I still continued walking towards Laxus. Tears started to overcome my eyes. I wanted to believe there was a good side to this man. For my child's sake not for my own I wanted him to change. My child was going to have a happy life. WITH his father. At the moment when I was about to tell him I heard a scream and looked towards the door. It was Levy.

"Laxus please stop this! Master…no your grandfather is on his deathbed."

We all looked at Levy in shock but Laxus' position was the same. I just stood there frozen.

"This is great. It increases my chance of becoming master even more!"

I had had enough.

"LAXUS PLEASE STOP THIS! THINK ABOUT YOUR CHILD! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE A MURDERER!"

Everybody looked at me in total shock as the light started to dim. Laxus had cancelled his spell. He looks over at me and begins to come closer to me. I was so scared. He looked terrifying in his dragon mode. I started to walk backwards until I hit the pillar behind me. I fell to the ground. I am so weak. I don't deserve to carry Laxus' child. I look at him only to see a look in his eyes that says the same thing. I had a bad feeling about this. _Is this gonna be my end?_

"Laxus don't you dare lay a finger on her! Lucy run now!"

Levy turned her head away in tears.

"I can't watch this."

I closed my eyes waiting for a hit but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked up at the terrifying man that was my child's father. What happened next totally took me by surprise. He hunkered down to my level and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy…is this true."

He looked at me and I just nodded my head not trusting the words that might come out of my mouth. He lowered his head and stood up. Then I heard something that sounded like crying. Something wet fell on my legs. Laxus was crying! I stood up and started to put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped me.

"Lucy..I…I'm so sorry."

Natsu and the others looked in total amazement. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Frankly neither could I. I really didn't know what to do. My body acted on instinct and I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace.

"It's okay Laxus. We all make mistakes and stray from the path. It's just a matter of weither or not we get back on the right path that counts."

He looked at me. His eyes were bloodshot red from crying. I knew that I had done the right thing by telling him and I wanted to somehow believe that maybe I had caused him to change even if it was a little bit. I cupped his wet face in my hands. I leaned up and kissed him. Maybe this was it. Maybe this is where it all really counts. I was lost here in these few moments. Seeing him cry and act like he cared really opened up my heart. I seen the side of him that Mira was talking about. Maybe I could…maybe one day I would truly be in love with Laxus Dreyar. Not just love him because of my child but love him truly. As my own. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. I was scared for what was going to happen to him though. With the master that is. I had a really bad feeling about it. I done my part. There is nothing else I can do. Can I?

**(Authors Note: Whew finally I finished it. I've been working on this chapter for hours haha. I really wanna thank XxShyxX for some amazing ideas. We've been collaborating on some things and I can't wait to bring you all the next chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning

**(Authors note: Guys this may be the only update today. I had a procedure done on my stomach today and I'm in quite a bit of pain. It took all I could just to write this chapter. Thanks again to XxShyxX for the awesome advice and help!)**

Chapter 9: A New Beginning

**-Laxus POV-**

"It's okay Laxus. We all make mistakes and stray from the path. It's just a matter of weither or not we get back on the right path that counts."

Those words stuck in my mind. Then she kissed me. I could see she really meant it by the way her lips met mine. This moment felt so important to me. Everything I had done…couldn't be changed. I felt so guilty inside. All I could do was cry. It was then that I realized I was wrong for everything. I had hurt innocent people. I had hurt Lucy. And on top of all of that she still has the will to forgive me. I had raped her, took something precious away that she would never have again. Yet she still forgave me. I didn't understand it, but in this one moment with her in my arms I felt like everything had just disappeared. I didn't deserve her forgiveness. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I could feel myself start to cry again. I gently wrapped my arms around her one more time. She didn't know it yet but I knew what was going to happen. This was the end for me. Gramps was going to put me in exile. Lucy would have to make it without me. But never would I forget her. She still has Natsu and the others. I broke away from the embrace and took a step back to look at her. Little did I know a wounded Erza had entered the Cathedral and overheard everything. I turned my head away from Lucy and regretted it. I looked up as I got kicked in the face by Erza. I went flying across the room. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. I knew I deserved it. Everyone looked around in surprise.

"I totally deserved that one didn't I Erza?"

"Yes, yes you did Laxus. The sins you committed against this town were unbearable…and…and…YOU DEFLOWERED OUR LUCY!"

Everybody started breaking out into laughter including myself. I looked at Lucy and seen her laugh. Her laugh was so light and joyful. I could never forget that.

**-Lucy's POV-**

This was the first time I had seen everybody laugh together in a really long time. It felt good to see all of those cheerful faces laughing together.

"Wait the master! Levy didn't you say he was sick?!"

Everybody looked at me then shock came across their faces.

"We need to go back. Laxus come with us maybe you can talk to the master."

I seen a look of pain sprawl across his face.

"I had better not. I need to get some things situated first before I even dare talk to gramps. Lucy go on back to the guild with the others. I'll come by as soon as I'm ready."

I seen tears well up in his eyes and gave him one last hug before walking away. The walk back to the guild was a sad one for all of us until Erza broke the silence.

"So Lucy…that day we found you at that old abandoned building. You were with Laxus that night?"

"Yes."

"Why did you lie to us Lucy?"

I lowered my head and started to cry.

"Because I knew about the Battle of Fairy Tail. He told me everything that night. I didn't tell you all because I thought that if he got pissed off he would speed up the process. I just didn't want you all to get hurt."

Erza, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel quickly embraced me in a hug as I continued to cry. I loved my family and the way they treated me. I felt like that with them anything was possible. They made me forget all of my problems and treated me like I was their own sister. As they pulled away Erza gently placed her hand on my stomach.

"You're scared aren't you Lucy."

"Yes Erza I am. Is there any way I could talk to the master and see if Laxus could stay. Or something?"

"I don't know. The master has his judgment about things but I'm sure that if you explained the situation to him he might consider. I mean that baby will need his father in his/her life."

We all agreed and continued to walk back towards the guild. All thoughts were in order and I knew what I had to do. I needed to talk to the master. Maybe I could change his mind somehow or at least lessen the punishment on Laxus. Our arrival at back at the guild was amazing. Everybody was dishing out hugs and telling everyone they were sorry.

"Mira. How is the master feeling?"

"He's better thanks to Porlyusica. He still wants us to do the Fantasia Parade tonight."

"I need to talk to him."

Mira nodded her head and took me to the infirmary. Everyone else looked at me with a confused look on their faces. Erza quickly distracted them as they continued to work on decoration for the parade. I walked into the infirmary and closed the door. The master raised up enough to look at me and gave me a smile.

"What's on your mind Lucy? Is everything okay?"

"Are you okay is the question?"

"Yes I am fine. So what's on your mind?"

"It's about Laxus."

He met my gaze with a certain intensity. I could tell he was pained just thinking about his grandson.

"What about him?"

"I would like to request that you let him stay in the guild and figure out a different way for him to redeem his actions."

"Lucy! What would make you say such a thing? You know just as good as me what he did is wrong. Why?"

I gently placed a hand on my stomach.

"Because your gonna be a great grandpa. I'm having a baby and Laxus is the father! This baby will need him. Please I'm begging you."

He just stared at me in utter silence. I heard the door open. I looked behind me and there was Laxus.

"Laxus. Is what Lucy says true?"

"Yes gramps. Lucy is pregnant. But If you wont change your mind then I completely understand. I do wish you would though. Helping Lucy through her pregnancy would be a good way to redeem myself. Plus if it would help I would be more than happy to stay put in the guild for a while and not go on any missions."

"Well this changes things. Your actions are worthy of exile Laxus. But it seems the circumstances say otherwise. You will stay, but I have conditions"

"Yes?"

"One. You will loose your S-Class rank here at the guild which means you will have to earn it again. Two. You must stay with Lucy at all times. And Lucy. You will continually visit Porlyusica until your child is born. Is that easy enough for the two of you?"

I screamed with happiness and ran over and gave the master a big hug.

"Thank you so much master."

"Oh, and I want you two to do me a favor."

We looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Take this time to watch the parade from the sidelines. Lucy doesn't need any strain on her."

With that we both walked out of the infirmary and confronted everybody. They were all happy that Laxus wasn't exiled but shocked when they found out about my pregnancy. I looked over to see Natsu and Gajeel all bandaged up and couldn't help but laugh at them. They got the crap beat out of them. Me and Laxus decided that we were gonna go look around town a little before the parade and get to know each other just a little better. Since he was gonna be the father of my baby. We spent three hours doing absolutely nothing till the parade started.

"Wow. Everything is so pretty! Isn't it Laxus?"

"Yes Lucy. Yes it is."

I stood there in amazement as I watched the parade from the side lines.

**-Laxus POV-**

The expressions on Lucy's face were priceless. I loved watching them as she seen the different parts of the parade. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest. I overheard people talking about how goofy the master was being then I looked up to see him myself. He had on some weird cat costume. We both laughed as we watched him. When I was little I told my grandpa I would raise my hand in a certain manner to let him know that even if I couldn't see him I would always be watching. It was to my surprise to see everybody doing it during the parade. Tears started to gather in my eyes at the sight. Lucy then raised up her hand in the same matter as did I. This was a new beginning for me and for Lucy. I refused to ruin this. She put her neck on the line just to tell gramps to keep me here. I was never going to give up the opportunity she so graciously gave me.

"Lucy?"

She turned around then looked into my eyes. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss had such passion to it. I still felt so sorry that I hurt her. Never would I hurt her again. I broke the kiss and pulled her into an embrace.

"Lucy. I swear it on my life. I will never hurt you again…never."

* * *

**( Laxus is staying yay! Me and XxShyxX have already figured out ideas to incorperate him into the other arcs. So excited. See ya next chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Life

Chapter 10: The Life

**-Lucy's POV-**

It had been about a week since the Fantasia Parade and all was going well. The Raijinshū were starting to open up to everybody. Even Laxus had became more open which made me real happy. Bixlow kept asking me questions about how I found out that Loki was a spirit. Evergreen was modeling for Redus. And Freed was fawning over Laxus being happy that he stayed. You could tell Laxus was getting a little annoyed by it. It had been a week and me and Laxus had yet to have any true alone time. I wanted to do something together just the two of us. I wanted..

"Hey Lucy."

I looked up to see Laxus. I watched him as he sat beside me at the bar. He looked a little flustered…or frustrated. Heck I don't know. I placed my arm on his shoulders and he looked at me and we gazed at each other for a few seconds.

"Are you okay Laxus?"

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking."

"About wha.."

"Lucy do you wanna hang out tonight? Just the two of us. Maybe we could watch a movie at your place or something."

These words were like music to my ears. I gave him a quick hug and he told me he would be at my place in two hours. I left the guild and made my way back home.

**-Laxus POV-**

I could tell I really made her day whenever I asked her that. I was really looking forward to spending time with her. She was having my baby and I barely knew anything about her. That was gonna change. I got up and walked about of the guild about thirty minutes after she did. I decided I was going to buy her something. It wasn't too soon after that I found myself standing in front of a flower shop.

**-Lucy's POV-**

I had been home for a little while pacing back and forth in my living room trying to decided what to do. I mean all he said he wanted to do was watch movies but…I DON'T KNOW! I started panicking inside. I had to admit I was extremely nervous. I then fell to the floor in pain. I placed my hand on my stomach. _'Ow.' _I got up and walked over to my kitchen. I would fix him dinner. Just something small and simple. I started cooking and then came across a big realization. It had been forever since I had cooked for anybody. I really hoped Laxus would like this. I put a lot of thought into it.

**-Time Skip (an hour later)-**

I had just finished up getting things ready and I heard a knock on the door. A big smile appeared on my face as I walked towards the door. I opened the door and there he stood with flowers….

"Here Lucy. These are for you. I hope you like them."

They were a mix of pink and red roses. My eyes lit up at what the man was handing me. I gave him a quick peck on the cheeks showing him that I was grateful and turned sideways motioning for him to come inside. He walked in and looked around.

"This is a pretty cute place you got here Lucy."  
"Thank you. Now come here."

I grabbed his wrist and led him into the kitchen. After we got there I turned to look at him and laughed a little after I seen his jaw drop. Me and him both sat down and began to eat what I prepared. I had fixed spaghetti. All of a sudden the _Lady and the Tramp_ popped in my head. I quicky hid the blush that sprung across my face. I think he noticed before I did because he just laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!"

This just made him laugh even more. I punched him in the shoulder. He quickly grabbed me and started tickling me. I kept telling him to stop and he didn't. I fell in the floor. He just laughed and picked me up and placed me on my feet.

"Laxus? What movie did you wanna watch?"

"I was thinking something scary and terrifying."

"Figures you would say that."

**-Laxus POV-**

"Figures you would say that."

I just looked at her as she slowly started to slink down against the wall. I laughed a little and caught her before she hit the floor. I walked her over to the couch and sat down and put in a movie.

"Laxus do we really have to watch a scary movie. I don't like them."

"What would you rather do Lucy. This is the only movie I brought."

I just looked at her and I could see that she wasn't lying when she said she didn't like scary moves. She had a hint of terror in her eyes.

"Lucy…"

She looked at me and gave me a faint smile. I caressed her cheek with my hand and then slowly cupped her face in my hands and leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes as the gap between our faces closed. The kiss started out slow then became more passionate as time went on. I licked her lips with my tongue then she slowly parted them giving my tongue entrance. Our tongues danced around with each other for what seemed like forever. I slowly pulled away and we both opened our eyes at the same time looking at each other. I placed my hand behind her head and lowered her into my chest. It was there in my arms that she fell asleep. I slowly carried her bridal style into her bedroom and laid her on the bed and left without making a sound.

* * *

**-Lucy's POV-**

The next morning I woke to sun shining in my eyes. I flipped my legs off of the bed and looked around. _'Where's Laxus?'_ He was nowhere to be found. I thought that maybe he had went to the guild so I got dressed and left. Last night kept replaying over and over in my head. That was nothing like the first time we kissed. Then his kiss was full of lust and hatred, but now it was full of passion and wanting. After arriving to the guild I looked around for him. He wasn't here either. I walked up to Mira.

"Mira have you seen…"

"Laxus? He's talking with the master right now."

Worry suddenly came over me and I didn't know why. _'Why did Laxus need to talk to the master? Was something wrong?'_ Thoughts like these traveled through my mind as I waited for Laxus to come from behind the closed doors.


	11. Chapter 11: My Decision

Chapter 11: My Decision

**-Laxus POV-**

Me and gramps had been talking for about thirty minutes now. Just about random stuff trying to catch up since I never was really around that much. It was then that he asked a question that kinda made me think a little.

"What are you gonna do Laxus?"

"What do you mean gramps?"

"Lucy…what's gonna happen after she has the baby? Are you just gonna up and leave again?"

I pondered his question over and over in my head until I came up with a response. Even though it was hard to put my thoughts into sentences.

"No gramps. I'm not just gonna leave. I'm gonna stay here and support the baby like a good father would. In all honesty I'm being faced with a very hard decision right now."

He just looked at me with a confused look on his face.

**-Lucy's POV-**

I slowly waited and waited for what seemed like forever until the door finally opened. I seen the master step out then Laxus followed. Both of them had a mischievous smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but wonder what happened behind those closed doors. Laxus noticed me and walked over to me and greeted me with a kiss on the forehead and a huge bear hug.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"What Laxus?"

"I want you to run an errand for me. Gramps wanted me to ask you if you could take this to Porlyusica. And maybe get a small checkup while your there."

"Okay that's fine."

As I was fixing to leave he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into an embrace. We stood there for what felt like forever. I could still hear the noise around us. He then let me go and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Be careful."

"I will."

With that I left making my way to the East Forest.

**-Laxus POV-**

After I knew she was gone I turned around and gave my gramps a slow nod.

"Alright brats! Listen up. Were gonna plan a little surprise for Lucy. Now this is what's gonna happen."

Gramps gave me the okay and I went out to do a little shopping.

**-Nobody's POV-**

It had been about three hours since Lucy had left the guild. She had just left Porlyusica's place and was headed back towards town. She wondered how everybody was doing. She didn't really get to talk to nobody sense they all seemed in a rush. It took her about an hour to get home and she noticed that it was almost dark by the time she got there. It was to be expected considering she stopped for lunch in town. She was going back to the guild but it was too late by the time she had got into town. She then decided to just go home fix some dinner, take a good long hot shower, and rest. She entered her apartment only to find Laxus on her couch.

"Laxus!"

"Hey Lucy go change. Were going out for dinner just the two of us."

She looked at him surprised, just nodded, and went to go put on a dress. This was way unusual. Of course she couldn't complain though. I mean she hadn't seen him all day so she had no right to complain. She had changed into a red dress with a frilly skirt. It was the same dress she wore the day she took that seduction job. She had to do something with her hair so she called out Cancer the Crab.

"Need a hair cut ebi?"

"No just do something cute with my hair."

He went to messing with her hair and eventually it was done. She stood up and looked up in the mirror. Her hair lay in curls that bounced off her shoulder. She was very pleased. She walked out of the bathroom grabbed her bag and went into the living room.

"Ready!"

Laxus stood up and turned to look at her. His eyes grew wide. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her waist.

"You look beautiful Lucy. No…absolutely stunning."

She just laughed at him and gently gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him. He held out his hand and she took it. They walked out of her apartment hand in hand. Big grins across both of their faces. They slowly made their way across town to a restaurant Laxus had seen yesterday before he went to Lucy's house. The place was really fancy. Perfect for the current situation. We walked in and was greeted by a friendly waitress.

"Table for two?"

"Yes."

The waitress walked the two over to an empty table on the patio outside. As Lucy sat down she looked up into the sky to see the starts. They were so pretty. Seeing stuff like this with her mom is what made her want to become a wizard even more. She loved stuff like this. It all amazed her.

"Lucy are you okay?"

Laxus' words snapped her back to reality.

"Yes Laxus I'm fine."

Another young male waitress came over to take their order. They both placed their order and sat there in silence till it came. For some reason this felt awkward to the both of them. Lucy decided to break the silence.

"Laxus…why did you wanna take me out tonight?"

"Well Lucy this is technically our first date. I just wanted tonight to be special."

She looked at him with confusion on her face then smiled feeling somewhat satisfied with the answer he had given her.

"It already feels special."

He smiled at her and they started eating their food. Not too long till the surprise. He hoped she would like it. After they were done with their meal they went for a leisurely walk through the city till they wound up at Kardia Cathedral.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. You telling me I was going to be a father here."

He lowered his head and smiled. The memory was fresh in his mind. He had caused so much pain. But now that's over and he finally made his decision. He knew what he wanted. Knew who he wanted.

**-Lucy's POV-**

"I remember it like it was yesterday. You telling me I was going to be a father here."

"Me too Laxus. This is where everything changed for the both of us."

Laxus reached and grabbed my hand somewhat surprising me.

"Lucy come with me I need to show you something."

I walked with him into the cathedral and he slowly guided me behind the huge pipe organ where we found a set of stairs. We went up them and stopped once we seen a ladder. Laxus motioned for me to go up first which I did stopping once I got to the top and pushed open a small door. As I crawled through I looked around in amazement. I was on the rooftop of the cathedral. Laxus came up shortly after and put his arm around my waist.

"What do you think Lucy?"

"It's amazing Laxus. Absolutely beautiful."

I looked over at him and smiled. He returned the smile then turned to face me. He looked like something was bothering him. I was going to speak but he beat me to it.

"Lucy…I've been thinking. About everything that has happened the past few days and…."

"What is it Laxus. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. Lucy I want to be with you. Not just for the baby but for me too. I think I really have fallen for you Lucy."

"Laxus…"

I cupped his face in my hands then I heard a boom. I looked towards the direction to see fireworks. It was coming from Fairy Tail. I stared at them in amazement the looked back towards Laxus with tears in my eyes. _'Did he plan this?' _I was surprised when I seen him get down on one knee and pull out a box from his coat pocket. He then opened it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Tears started flowing from my eyes uncontrollably.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Will you marry me?"

"Laxus….y…yes!"

Ever so gently he placed the ring on my left hand. Not even a second afterwards I fell down and pulled him into an embrace. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. Our faces inched closer together without hesitation our lips slowly met. It was a beautiful starlit sky surrounding us with many colorful lights. That was the best night of my life as I sat there kissing Laxus under the moonlit sky.


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Day

Chapter 12: Wedding Day

**-Laxus POV-**

We sat there on the roof of the cathedral kissing for what seemed like forever. When we finally broke I looked into Lucy's eyes and she did the same. I could see tears start to appear and I wasn't scared. Because I knew they were tears of joy. I slowly put my arms around Lucy and pulled her tight letting her cry into my chest.

"I…I'm so happy Laxus."

"Me too Lucy. Though we should probably leave before somebody realizes were up here."

We both stood up and made our way back to the guild. As we left the cathedral I stopped and couldn't help but look up at the sky.

"Laxus are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine."

I grabbed her hand and we kept on walking. Lucy was right. The sky was really beautiful at night. I absolutely loved it now but for some reason I never could notice it before. Maybe I was too caught up in my own selfish needs and wants to really focus on the world around me. That had to be it. I looked at Lucy as we were walking. Seeing her hair blow in the wind. She too had been admiring the sky. I could see a small gleam in her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I had come to admire so much. Lucy truly was beautiful. I wish I had come to realize it soon. But my jealousy got the best of me. I wish I hadn't let it get that far out of hand. As we continued walking towards the guild her facial expression changed.

"Laxus?"

"Yes Lucy."

She stopped as did I. I turned to look at my fiancée.

"I just thought of something."

"What is it dear?"

"How am I going to pay rent? It may seem like a crazy question but I don't want to loose my house."

"Don't worry about that Lucy. I will take care of you I promise."

They continued walking till they found themselves standing outside the guild hall. They walked in hand in hand. As everybody turned to see who had entered they all had started cheering once they seen a ring on Lucy's left hand. Everybody started hugging her and congratulating her. Even Natsu and Gray were happy for her which is unusual seeing as they are highly overprotective of her. She lit up the room with that beautiful smile of hers. Watching her be so carefree and energetic was more than enough for me. We all sat in joy and laughter drinking and celebrating to our hearts content.

**-Lucy's POV-**

I woke up the next morning tired and wore out from the day before. I looked down at the ring on my hand to make sure that I wasn't dreaming this whole thing up. '_Nope. I wasn't dreaming.'_ I walked into my living room to see Laxus asleep on the couch. Realizing that he must have came home with me last night I walked into the kitchen preparing to fix breakfast for the two of us. I quickly fixed up some bacon, eggs, and toast. I walked back into the living room and hovered over the sleeping form on the couch. I bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He moaned a little as he stirred around. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at me and I just smiled.

"Time for breakfast dear."

"Not yet. Come here."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down into him. As I landed on top of him his lips crashed into mine. We kissed softly for a few minutes until I pulled away as he sat up.

"Okay. I can eat now."

I laughed at his comment as we both walked into the kitchen for breakfast. We both sat down and began to enjoy our meal. We made small chitchat. Like when we were gonna hold the wedding and such. Excitement gleamed in both of our voices when we talked about our future together. We decided to not waste as much time as possible. We were getting married the Sunday following today. Feeling an urgency to get things started we both left and met up with our friends to get things started. Laxus went to meet with Freed and the others and I went to Levy.

**-Levy's POV-**

I was sitting around with a few of my friends at one of the local café hot spots when I seen Lucy. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I once again congratulated her on her engagement and returned the hug. I seen a look of excitement in her eyes.

"What's up Lucy?"

"Levy McGarden. Will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I grabbed her and started spinning her around in circles. I paid for what I had ordered and we left to go dress shopping.

**-Lucy's POV-**

We went to one of the newer boutiques in town spending most of our day there. I tried on multiple dresses till I came across the perfect one. It was the perfect shade of white. It was strapless corset type. Around the top of the dress there was an extremely light blue trim. There were sequins embroidered into the fine material. The skirt of the dress fluffed out like that of a ball gown. It fared out when I turned. Levy gasped showing her approval. It was perfect. The dress came with shoulder length fingerless glove like things that tied around my middle finger. Also a small veil attached to a tiny tiara. I quickly purchased the dress after I picked out a matching light blue knee length dress for Levy to wear. We went back to my apartment to drop off the things we had bought. Upon walking in I see a tuxedo on the couch. It was white with a vest and tie that matched Levy's dress.

"Lucy who is the best man going to be?"

"Freed."

Levy nodded after I replied and sat down in the chair at my desk while I finished things up. I noticed Laxus' tuxedo laying across my bed and I just smiled. I was so happy at the thought of spending the rest of my life with him. I grabbed what I needed and me and Levy went out the door and made our way towards the guild.

**-Laxus' POV-**

I had ran by Lucy's place to drop some things off and went towards the guild with Freed. When we got there Mira directed me outside. When I walked out I was amazed. The ocean behind the guild was a beauty all in its own but I looked around to see decorations for the wedding. I seen log like things made out into chairs with flowers all around and at the ends of them. I was truly amazed. About ten feet ahead of me there was an arch (kinda like the ones you see when you walk into a garden) wrapped in red roses. Everything was so beautiful. I was then greeted by a small hand placed on my back. It was Lucy.

"It's perfect isn't it Lucy?"

I looked at her and she nodded in return. I could tell she was being left completely speechless. We went back inside and talked about expenses and such for the wedding. The rest of the day flew by so fast that it just didn't seem possible.

* * *

**-Laxus POV-**

The next few days went by so fast and next thing we knew it was wedding day. I had went the night before and fetched my tux from Lucy's place while she was asleep. Time was going by so slow now. I just wanted it to hurry so I could marry her. I had an hour left. I had just finished putting on my black and white tux and Freed put on his. We were greeted by Levy who was with the master. We had agreed that the master would walk Lucy down the aisle since she had daddy problems. She had seemed rather excited about it. We finished up the decorations that needed to be fixed and finished getting everybody ready. By the time we were done the ceremony was ready to start. Lots of people gathered to see us marry which made me happy. Freed and Levy made their way down the aisle arm in arm. I looked at Gajeel and he seem a little frustrated. I chuckled slightly under my breath at this. I looked back up as the music started and I seen Lucy and Gramps enter. I stared at her in awe. She looked so beautiful. Her golden hair lay in locks on her shoulders. She looked so graceful and free. I was happy to see her like this. As she finally took her place in front of me I looked at her with a gleam in my eyes.

"You're beautiful."

She just smiled at me and the ceremony commenced.

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Laxus Dreyar to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Laxus Dreyar take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I gently lifted the veil from her face and lowered my head to her closing the gap between us with a sweet kiss. It was soft then turned into passion. Everybody behind us started clapping and smiling. We turned to greet them and headed back into the guild for our party. We didn't really stay for long though. I just wanted to get Lucy and leave. After we finished what we had to do with everybody we were escorted by Mira and Master to one of the best hotels in Magnolia. They had already reserved it for us. As we started to walk in Mira grabbed my wrist.

"Be gentle Laxus. She is pregnant."

I nodded in reply and walked into the room they reserved for us. It was the hotels only wedding suite. It was amazing. Every detail was eccentric but I didn't waste no time. I got the champagne out of the fridge while grabbing two glasses from the cupboard. I walked over to her as she was sitting on the bed. Pouring the champagne I handed her a glass and sat the bottle back down. We clinked our glasses together and started to drink. It didn't take us long to finish it and we sat our glasses down on the bedside stand next to us.

"I love you Laxus Dreyar."

I looked at her noticing the gleam in her eyes.

"I love you too Lucy Dreyar."

I could tell she wasn't quite used to that yet. I placed my hands on her shoulder and slowly leaned her back on the bed. She pulled me down with her and when she was fully down she pulled her face to mine. Her lips were so soft and full of life. I kissed her slowly then roughly. I liked her lips wanting entrance and she gave it to me willingly. Our tongues mingled together then I felt all around the inside of her mouth. Then she did the same to mine. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed this. This was perfect. Everything felt so right. I slowly started to remove her clothes as she removed mine. I was careful knowing that I had to be gentle with her. She continued to kiss me again as I pressed my body against hers. It was then that we made slow but sweet love as we began our new lives.

**(Here it is guys. Sorry if it seemed rushed or long. I have had a lot going on and whatnot so my head isn't exactly screwed on straight. It may take me a little longer to update next time seeing as I'm starting a new fanfic. It's still gonna be a Fairy Tail one but it's gonna be based in modern day society. See ya next chapter.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Oracion Seis

Chapter 13: Oracion Seis

**-Lucy's POV-**

I woke up the next morning hearing birds chirping outside the window. I stretched by arms out and yawned. My right hand landed on a very muscular chest. Without looking over at him I began to run my hand up and down his chest.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I looked over to see a very sleepy looking Laxus. I stroked his cheek with my hand giving him a smile. He leaned over and kissed me while cupping my cheek in his hand. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He was so adorable when he looked sleepy.

"Good morning dear."

"Good morning Lucy."

I gently stroked my cheek before I got up. I grabbed a change of clothes out of my bag and headed straight to the bathroom Laxus watching me as I move. I walked in and closed the door behind me slowly locking it as it shut. I turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. I still couldn't believe that I was married. Married to Laxus at that. I was really happy though. I swore nothing was going to take away that happiness from me. I stepped in the shower stall and began to wash my hair. The hot water felt so good running down my body. I couldn't help but think about how Laxus made me feel. He made me feel so happy and alive. Like I could do anything. And I knew he would always be there to protect me. I didn't want to think what would have happened had he gotten kicked out of the guild. It would have killed me to be honest. I was glad he didn't though.

"Oi Lucy! You almost done? You've been in there for what seems like forever."

"Yea almost." I finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. I dried off my body with a towel and wrapped another around me walked in the room. I looked around and didn't see Laxus. I walked over to my bag and began to go through it trying to decide what to wear. Just then I felt big hands wrap around me and pull me back. I was pulled into a tight grip. Laxus lowered his head to rest on my shoulders. I placed a hand on his head and ran through his spiky hair. It was as soft as silk which surprised me by how spiky it is. He seemed to enjoy this so I didn't stop for a few minutes.

"I might wanna let you get dressed huh?"

"Yeah…maybe."

He let me go walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I turned back to the outfit I had picked out. It was a black top with frilly ruffles and a pair of white denim shorts to match. I quickly changed and brushed out my hair throwing it up in a quick ponytail and went out to join Laxus. He was on the sofa in the living like area of our room. He looked back at me as I walked into the room. His eyes grew wide as I walked over to him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in his lap and started playing with my ponytail.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't feel it. I feel really sick at my stomach."

He gently placed his hand on my stomach and smiled at me afterwards pulling me into an embrace. I felt a deep pain in the pit of my stomach and wrapped my arms around him trying to get it to go away. Just as the pain was starting to go away we heard a knock on the door.

"What the hell?"

I seen anger flash across his face as he sat me down and went to get the door. He opened it and to his surprise Mira stood there.  
"Mira?"

"Hey guys I really hate to bug you but master sent me to get you all. Apparently something big is happening and he requested you both be there."

**-Laxus POV-**

I looked at Lucy and me and her both went to grab our stuff.

"I wonder what it is."

"I don't know Lucy."

We followed Mira out of the door and down to the lobby where we checked out of our room. Mira started some small chitchat when we left wondering how things were going. How last night went and such. Lucy seemed to be doing more talk than I was. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on and why gramps needed us there at the guild. We walked in and everybody looked at us in surprise wondering why we were there. Apparently they didn't know either. I glanced at Gray and he just shrugged his shoulders. I heard a door open and as I looked up I saw gramps.

"Alright brats listen up. Now that Lucy and Laxus are here we can get down to business. We, Fairy Tail, have gotten asked by the Magic Council to do a task for them."

I heard slight commotion rise up in the from the people around me.

"What is it gramps?"

"I'm glad you asked Laxus. There is a guild known as Oracion Seis that has started to make a move. They are set out to activate an ancient kind of destruction magic known as Nirvana. This guild is in the center of a dark guild alliance. This magic, if discovered, can be very dangerous. We have been asked to send a team to take out Oracion Seis."

I looked around waiting for someone to respond and Lucy gently latched on to my arm. Natsu spoke up.

"Go and destroy a dark guild. Sounds like fun lets do it!"

"You will not be the only guild there. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Caitshelter will also be there. I have already chosen who is to go on this mission."

Everybody looked at him waiting for his response then Mira piped up.

"Who?"

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Laxus."

A look of surprise sprawled across my face. I looked down at Lucy and she looked up at me.

"But gramps you said.."

"I remember what I said Laxus but right now they will need you. Everyone go and get ready. You will leave on the next train out, in an hour, and you should arrive by the morning."

Everybody started returning back to their normal duties and Erza, Gray, and Natsu left to go get ready. I looked at Lucy tears had gathered in her eyes. I pulled her into my chest and stroked her hair. Gramps walked up to us.

"Don't worry Laxus. We'll take good care of her. You have nothing to worry about."

She pulled away, cupped my face in her hand, and pulled me into a soft sweet kiss. When she pulled away she looked at me and the look she had in her eyes sent a stab to my heart. She had a look that said she was afraid she was never going to see me again. It was then she smiled and said the last words she would say to me for sometime.

"Be careful."

"I will. Don't look like that. I won't be gone forever. Don't ever let anybody see you cry Lucy. You're strong. You're gonna be just fine."

I gave her one last peck on the lips and left to get ready for my long journey.

**(A.N. Well this is finally done lol. Now is when shit really hits the fan. What will happen to Laxus and the others? See ya next chapter.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Thoughts and Wishes

Chapter 14: Thoughts and Wishes

**-Lucy's POV-**

Laxus just left the guild to go get ready for his mission with Natsu and the others and I felt more empty then I ever had before. I was worried for him, for his wellbeing, and for my friends. Mira must have seen that I looked a little troubled because she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry Lucy. Laxus will be fine, and so will you."

I looked up from my chair to see Mira's signature smile and smiled in return.

"I know Laxus will be fine but that really doesn't stop me from worrying ya know?"

"I know but have faith. It'll take you a long way."

I nodded in response and followed her over to the bar. I didn't even have to tell her what I wanted. She already knew and started preparing it. I lowered my head laying it on the bar and began to think a little. But nothing really came to mind. It was like my mind was completely blank for some reason that I couldn't place. Mira walked over to me milkshake in hand and sat it down in front of me.

"So Lucy how are you feeling? It's been over three weeks."

"I'm feeling okay Mira. I just get really sick to my stomach is all."

Mira watched as I placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Mira?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"I got to see it. That other side of Laxus that you were talking about."

"Yeah? In all honestly I'm kind of thankful Lucy. If it hadn't been for you and the baby he might be in exile somewhere right now. It would pain the master to exile anybody. Especially his own grandson if you know what I mean. Speaking of family have you talked to your father recently? Since the phantom thing?"

I gave a discouraging look which gave her the exact answer she was looking for. She sighed and started washing dishes behind her. I hadn't even really thought about my father. _'Thanks a lot Mira.'_ I did wonder how he was. After what he done though there was no way I was going back to that. I will not live in that god awful space again. Being trapped up all alone for those years. I was happy here at Fairy Tail…happy with Laxus, my husband, and that was never going to change. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow. They sat down at the bar next to me. Freed was the first one to speak.

"How are you doing Lucy?"

"I'm fine thank you Freed."

I gave him a smile and talked with them. They asked me about my relationship with Laxus and such. I noticed Freed blush a little when Mira came over to talk to them as well. _'So Freed and Mira?'_ Mira was always matchmaking us. Now its her turn to be matched.

**-Laxus POV-**

I had just gotten everything backed up and was heading towards the station. Natsu and the others were already there. We boarded and left Magnolia. Erza looked up at me.

"Laxus….don't worry Lucy is gonna be just fine."

"That still doesn't stop me from worrying. I hurt her once Erza. I swear I will never do that again."

Erza just smiled and turned her head towards the window. She had to knock Natsu out due to his motion sickness and Gray seemed to have his mind on something as well. I just stared off into space. I really hoped Lucy would be alright. I trusted Mira and the others to take care of her but I still felt worry and uneasiness creep into my mind. I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. _'Lucy will be just fine.'_ I can only hope for the best. I thought back to the day I raped her. I still couldn't believe I was so stupid to do that! But if I hadn't…would I even be here right now. Probably not. I was so full of hatred then. I would probably be out traveling on my own if that hadn't happened. So in the end I was thankful but I still wish that Lucy didn't have to go through the pain I know she is gonna go through. I didn't believe that I, Laxus Dreyar, could care for someone as much as I care for Lucy. It all happened so quick. But either way she was a part of my life now. A part I would never let go. I looked around and noticed Erza and Gray had fallen asleep. Natsu was still knocked out. Thanks to Erza. I recall gramps saying we would reach our destination in the morning. _'Maybe I should go to sleep too.' _I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes. The last thing that happened before sleep took me was me hearing her voice.

_"Laxus…please be careful!"_

**(Sorry if it's a little short guys I've had a lot going on lately. I will try to make it longer next time.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Meetings

Chapter 15: Meetings

**-Laxus POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. We were still on the train. I could tell by the horizon it was almost morning. _'I slept longer than I thought I would.'_ Natsu was still knocked out in Erza's lap while she was still asleep on the window. I closed my eyes once again wanting to go back to sleep but I had too much on my mind to sleep. I worried about Lucy, gramps, and this mission. From what I had heard this guild was part of the Barram Alliance. Made up of nothing but vicious dark guilds. I've destroyed plenty of dark guilds before. With the Raijinshu that is. I was pretty sure that this wasn't just any ordinary guild. It had six members. They must be tough if they have to make an alliance of four legal guilds just to take them down. This wasn't going to be any ordinary mission. A feeling of tension started to settle in my heart. I opened my eyes once again and noticed Gray was slowly starting to wake up. I looked back towards the window. Trying to think of a way to break the silence. These were Lucy's best friends and I don't think they trust me completely yet. _'I need to figure out a way to get them to trust me. I think that's what Lucy would want. For me to be friends with her friends. I might as well start with Gray since he's up. Here goes nothing.' _I was surprised however to hear him speak first.

"Laxus…I don't trust you completely. I honestly don't know if I ever will but I know that Lucy is happy. Just…don't ever forget about her feelings. You're going to be starting a family with her. Put her and the baby's needs first. Protect your family and never forget the vow you made to her in front of everyone. Cherish that girl. Lucy is a little piece of sunshine. Don't ever let the sunshine fade."

His words were like an arrow that struck my heart. I could tell that Lucy was precious to these people. I really never expected Gray to be so upfront with me though. He was telling me how it was though. I really didn't know what to say to him. Erza must have woken up sometime during Grays little rant because she started putting her input in.

"You need to think Gray. If Laxus wasn't serious about making her happy do you honestly think he would have asked her to marry him. I can tell by his actions now that he is nowhere near the same man he was a month ago. He is serious about his future with Lucy. Aren't you Laxus?"

I couldn't believe she was semi standing up for me. She glanced over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yes Erza. I am very serious about my future with Lucy. And Gray, I know now how much Lucy truly means to you all and I swear on my life I will never do anything to hurt her. Day by day I am slowly starting to fall for her. I care about her and our baby. No matter the outcome I will always be there to protect her."

**-Gray's POV-**

His response must have startled us all because we all gave him looks of surprise. Even Natsu had woken up and gave him a strange look. It didn't last long however because his face turned a pale green and he started making barfing noises. This almost resulted in Erza knocking him out again until we heard the conductor state that we had arrived at our destination. As soon as the train stopped moving Natsu stood up and was acting as if he was never sick at all. Still I couldn't believe the words that had came from Laxus' mouth. He sounded so sincere. Not cruel or coldhearted. Not the Laxus I was used to. My mind went back to the day he basically blamed the Phantom Lord attack on Lucy.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"You two. You two were Phantom's personal punching bags. I'm thankful I didn't even try to remember your names._

_Everyone was shocked at Laxus' words. He then turned his attention to Lucy._

_"And you. Rich little celestial wizard wannabe. This is all your fault."_

_Everyone was starting to get royally pissed off at Laxus. How could he be inconsiderate of peoples emotions._

**_~Flashback End~_**

That man and the man sitting in front of me were two completely different people. What exactly had Lucy done that made him change so drastically. I snapped back to reality as I noticed Erza get her stuff. We left the train and made our way to our destination. It was only a five minute walk but it seemed so much longer than that because none of us said a word. Even Natsu kept his mouth shut which was highly unusual. This was going to be a long mission. We kept walking for a pretty good little while till we came upon this big white mansion looking house. _'This is our meeting place? It's really fancy.'_ We opened the door and walked in. It didn't take long till we were greeted by some of the others that were gathering. Three boys that looked like total playboys approached us. They immediately started flirting with Erza and Natsu tried to stop them. Me and Laxus laughed at his failed attempts. I glanced over at Laxus and seen a genuine smile on his face. Something you rarely ever seen from Laxus Dreyar. Ichiya decided to make his appearance now. He was more creepy than the other three. He kept on sniffing Erza. Erza was about to hit him square in the face when we heard the door open once more. In walked the members from Lamia Scale. Sherry, Jura, and….Lyon! To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"Well hello again Gray."

"Lyon! You joined a guild."

I looked at him with total surprise and he just nodded in agreement. Me and him carried on a casual conversation as we waited for the people from Caitshelter to arrive. I was completely shocked when Jura said they were only sending one mage. Everyone started freaking out. Talking about how incredibly powerful this one wizard would be. We were all surprised to see a little bluenette girl stumble into the house. She had the Caitshelter emblem on her shoulder.

"They sent a little girl!"

Everybody's response was the same. The little girl finally responded.

"Um…I'm Wendy. I'm not very good when it comes to fighting but I know some good backup magic that would be of some use. So please don't leave me out."

We were all surprised by the girls sudden confession. Laxus was the first to move. He slowly made his way over to the girl and got down on his knees slightly ruffling up her hair.

"Don't worry Wendy. We won't leave you out."


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle Begins

**(A.N. I decided to update early seeing as I already got the chapter done. **

**PS. I'm making the this ark a little bit longer so we can extend Lucy's pregnancy. Now she's already a month and a half pregnant. Sorry if this is confusing I'm just trying to do this for time sake.)**

Chapter 16: The Battle Begins

Everyone was quite shocked to see Laxus already so close to Wendy. Everyone but Fairy Tail that is. They knew that Laxus would have to get used to children seeing as Lucy was pregnant. Wendy wasn't really your ideal little girl. She was shy and somewhat withdrawn from everyone else. But one word that could definitely describe her was…adorable!

After the introductions and so forth were done they spent the next week and a half making their preparations and planning their attack. They knew that the enemy wouldn't make their move until they knew for sure that they could pinpoint Nirvana's location. That gave them a little bit more time than expected. So they were going to take advantage of every second they could.

**-Laxus' POV-**

About a week and a half had passed since we had arrived for the mission. Planning was all we did. We hardly had time for sleep. Out of all the nights I really wanted to sleep tonight I really couldn't. It was 3 AM and I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. She was the only thing on my mind. I missed her. What the guild didn't know was that I snagged a communication lacrima before I left. I knew the guild gave one to Lucy so that she could call them if she started feeling too sick to stay by herself. I'll call her. I pull the lacrima out of my bag and hold it up to me saying her name waiting for her face to appear. Slowly I started to see a head of messy blonde hair and very sleepy eyes look back at me.

"La..xus?"

"Hey Lucy. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay. I wasn't really sleeping that much anyway. How are things going?"

"Ehh you know…planning to take down an enemy and trying to stop Natsu from barging right into things. That stupid idiot. He's always barging right into situations that could get him killed. And Gray! I don't even want to start on that stripper."

"I don't think I wanna know."

"How are you feeling Lucy?"

"I'm feeling okay. I've just been losing quite a bit of sleep lately. I can't believe I'm already 1 month and a half pregnant. Time sure does fly by huh?"

"Yeah it does. Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're a little flushed. Are you running a fever?"

"Laxus dear I'm fine. Just really tired. Speaking of which shouldn't you try to get some sleep?"

"Yeah I guess I should. Got a long next couple weeks ahead of us."

"Goodnight Laxus."

Just as I was about to switch off the communication between us I stopped and said one last thing.

"Lucy…?"

"Yes Laxus?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Laxus."

Tears filled both of our eyes before I shut off the lacrima and laid my head on the pillow behind me. _'Lucy…wait on me. I'll be back soon I promise.'_

**_-Time Skip *Next Morning*-_**

Sunlight filled my eyes as I opened them to face the world. Today was the day we were going to start our attack. We were going to go to an open clearing just a couple miles south of here and board the Blue Pegasus ship Christina. From there we would locate their hideout and separate the six generals and attack them in teams. Wendy was going to stay to the rear of the group and help out only when she knew she could. '_Wendy…if me and Lucy were to have a little girl I would want her to be just like Wendy. She is so sure of herself even if she calls herself weak. She knows what's best for her. Sadly I knew I was becoming attached to the young bluenete.' _Thoughts of Lucy made their way back into my head but was quickly broken by Ichiya stating that we were ready to go. We left the house and began our walk towards the clearing. We didn't say a word to each other. The walk was completely silent…or not. Natsu opened up his big mouth and started yapping about how we was going to kick the enemy's ass. Nobody even tried to make a comment. We finally made it to the clearing and seen Christina hovering in the air.

"This ladies and gentleman is the great Christina."

We stared in awe at the airship before us that actually looked like a pegasus. It was a little cliché if you ask me that but's just my opinion. Our great plan got ruined as we seen Christina blow up and come crashing down. We looked further ahead into the clearing and there stood our enemy. Things never go as planned. The approached us ready to attack. Some man with a snake made an advance towards me and Erza. We worked together to dodge the attacks. Erza requiped into a her leopard form and attacked the man. He kept on dodging our attacks. Making us look like total fools. We hadn't even noticed that his snake disappeared until it was too late. I hear Erza scream and look to her and notice she had been bitten by the snake. Before I could even turn around it was too late. My vision started to fade and the last thing I heard before my world went back was Wendy screaming.

_'Lucy…I'm sorry.'_

**_(Sorry if it's a little short. I was bored and decided to start writing.)_**


	17. Authors Note

**Hey guys. I need some help and in order to put my dream on paper i'm gonna need the help of my devout readers. I've decided to do a yugioh gx and fairy tail crossover. I absolutely love both of these shows and think it would be neat if the people who use cards containing magic were suddenly thrown into a world of real magic. I am taking OC ideas for this story so just pm me or review off of this note with your OC's. Be sure to include what magic they use and such. I'm sure you've done that before lol. Also my OC will be in this story. This will be a long story and there will be romance between characters so i'm up for any suggestions.**

**The GX Members that are teleported are**

**Jayden**

**Alexis**

**Atticus**

**Syrus**

**Cummly**

**and ZANE!**

**I also need ideas of what type of magic these guys can use. Thanks!**

**kwest7262 (Kimber)**


	18. Chapter 17: The After Effect

**(A.N. Sorry for the late update guys. Been a long past couple weeks. Got a new babysitting job and my grandma is back in the hospital again so the update schedule may be a little bit wacko for a while. Fair warning.)**

Chapter 17: The After Effect

**-Laxus POV-**

I woke up to utter chaos and destruction going through my head. I felt immense pain coming from my right leg. Then I remember what had happened. Erza along with myself had been bitten by that god awful snake. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the scene around me. I was lying on the ground, trees hovering above me. I slowly raised up and cringed at the sight of purple poison running up my leg. My injury wasn't as bad as Erza's though. Hers was closer to her heart than mine. Erza was still knocked out beside of me and it appeared as if Hibiki was hard at work on his archive.

"Hey Hibiki. Where is everybody? And how long have I been out of it."

"Oh hey Laxus. You've been out for about three days. I found a way to prevent the poison from spreading so fast. As for everyone else they went to find Wendy. She was abducted during our battle against Oraceion Seis."

_'Wendy! Why Wendy? What would they want with Wendy? _Hibiki answered my question before I could even get it out of my head.

"She's the Sky Dragon Slayer**. **I don't know why they want her but it has to be something bad."

I gasped in pain and laid back down looking at the sky above me. I closed my eyes hoping to drift into sleep so the pain would go away. It was so peaceful until Hibiki spoke again trying to get into contact with the others. He was trying to get into contact with Natsu. I listened to the conversation between the two.

"Natsu-kun! Can you hear me?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me. Hibiki. From Blue Pegasus. Thank goodness. I was getting worried after not being able to contact anyone."

"Oh! Where are you?"

"Not so loud Natsu. One of the enemy has excellent hearing. It's possible that he could hear us. That's why I'm speaking directly into your mind. So how are Wendy and the cat?"

"They're here although they're unconscious. Happy is awake though."

"I see. Thank goodness. Great job. I'm going to download an app into your head that will direct you straight to our location. I can't connect to Happy but either way hurry up getting back here."

"Sure and what was that about an apple? I don't get you."

He must have finished what he was doing because I didn't hear him talk anymore. I sat up once again and tried to stand up but failed. The pain was too much to bear at the moment. I glanced over at Erza then at Hibiki who had turned his attention to me.

"So Hibiki. How did you tell Natsu where we was?"

"My magic, Archive, can compress information. By compressing it, people can transfer information between each other more quickly."

"I've never heard of that kind of magic before."

"Using magic to convert information into data is a recent concept, you see."

"I see. Anywho I'm thankful that Wendy is safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I've become quite attached to her you see?"

I looked up to see Hibiki with a slight smile on his face. For some reason it kind of pissed me off.

"Oi! What the hell you doing smiling at a time like this?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. But I wonder though, why are you so close to Wendy? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too but it might help you feel better if you got some things off your chest. You seem like you're holding a lot in."

Thoughts of Lucy crossed through my mind. I seen myself back when I raped her. How I hurt her. I was so angry with myself even now.

**_~Flashback~_**

_I laid on Lucy's couch waiting on her to finish the dished and come sit with me. I was so happy when she said yes to marrying me the night before. Joy still leaped inside of me at just a thought of her being my wife. I didn't hear her come into the room till she placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she gave me a brief smile. I still couldn't believe any of this. After what I had done to her. Raped her, tried to hurt her, and all her friends. How could she be so forgiving._

_"Laxus…what's on your mind dear?"_

_"Nothing Lucy. Just thinking about things."_

_"Laxus…I know your still upset over everything. I can tell by looking into your eyes. There is no reason to be upset. Sure you hurt a few people but who hasn't? We all make mistakes in our life and in the end it makes us stronger because those mistakes make us who we are. Don't worry about what happened Laxus. The past is in the past for a reason. Just look towards the future and you will be just fine."_

**_~Flashback end~_**

Her words ran through my mind. She was so sweet and kind. Maybe telling someone else about her would make me feel better. I raised my head up to meet Hibiki only to realize he had turned back towards his Archive thing.

"It's because of my wife Lucy. She's pregnant. That's why I'm so attached to Wendy. Even though she's not, Wendy kind of feels like a daughter to me."

He turned back towards me and gave me a slight smile.

"I see. I bet Lucy would be happy to see you so close to a child."

I smiled but, it quickly faded once we heard the bushes move. We quickly turned our gazes only to be surprised when Natsu popped out with a passed out Wendy, Happy, and Carla in his arms. He was freaking out about how he was able to find out where we was. After he was done babbling he slowly sat Wendy on the ground following with shaking her violently.

"Wendy please wake up! Heal Erza and Laxus!"

I started to tell him to stop shaking her but couldn't speak because of the pain pulsating through my body. The poison was starting to move up my stomach and into my other leg now. His violence however actually worked for once. Wendy slowly started to wake up. She moaned a little and Natsu stopped shaking her. Her brown eyes slowly opened and then she quickly backed away from Natsu landing right next to me. There was fear in her eyes. She started panicking and covering her ears.

"I'm sorry! I…"

She started gasping for air. She was acting as if she was about to cry. I slowly placed my hand on her shoulder and looked at Natsu.

"I don't care about that right now!"

She opened her eyes again and looked at me then at Natsu.

"Both Erza and Laxus have been bit by a poisonous snake. Please save them! I'm begging you!"

"Poison."

She slowly turned and eyed both Erza and I. She flinched in horror as she watched the poison slowly spread. Hibiki then spoke.

"We need both of them in order to win. Please Wendy."

"Of course! Yes! I'll do it!"

She immediately went to work as she started to cast a healing spell on us. The poison was slowly starting to drift away from our bodies. Erza was still out of it. I'm surprised she hasn't woke up yet. After Wendy was done we all started thanking her. Her head dropped slightly as she stated that Erza might not wake up for a while. I understood that. She was worse off than I was. We started planning out our counterattack while we was waiting for Erza to wake up. Natsu placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder and began talking to her softly.

"Wendy don't worry about what happened. You didn't really have much of a choice in the matter."

"Natsu what are you talking about?"

"You see Laxus, Wendy helped Brain revive this guy named Jellal Fernandez. He caused some trouble in the magic council a while back.** (A.N. He just caused trouble. No tower of Heaven.) **He was the reason the council collapsed. He also so happens to be a childhood friend of Erza's. I recon she got pretty mad at him after the ordeal."

I nodded in response understanding what he was telling me. I slowly tried to stand up, stumbling as I tried to gain my foothold. I turned to where Erza was only to see…nothing.

"Uh guy's we got a problem. Erza's gone."


	19. Chapter 18: Battling Lucy

Chapter 18: Battling Lucy

**-Laxus' POV-**

"Um guys we got a problem. Erza's gone."

Everybody in the vicinity turned to face me and noticed the empty spot where Erza once laid. Panic slowly started to build inside of me. I could sense it coming from everybody else as well. Another distraction rose up as suddenly we seen a black light erupt from the ground. We all turned our attention towards the light. I gave a small glance towards Hibiki and I saw his eyes grow wide with fear. Feet scuffed the ground and Natsu took off running. My head shot towards his running figure as I wondered if I should chase him or not. I decided against it and just stood there turning back towards Hibiki. He looked like he had seen his worst nightmare. Wendy had the same look in her eyes as well only hers was also filled with guilt and remorse.

"What is that thing Hibiki?"

"It's Nirvana. It's been activated. We were too late."

I heard crying and looked towards its source…Wendy.

"It's all my fault. This is happening because of me. I'm so sorry!"

Tears sprang from the young girls eyes. I was distracted by a bright light coming from Hibiki's hands. Wendy screamed and collapsed on the ground. I ran over to Hibiki and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell!"

"I had to Laxus. It's because of Nirvana. In its first stage it can flip peoples personalities if they are feeling too much of one emotion. In its final stages it flips light and darkness completely. If I hadn't have knocked her out she would have turned to the dark side. I knocked her out to protect her. I'm sorry."

I slowly dropped Hibiki to the ground and apologized to him.

"Nirvana can be controlled so not everyone switches sides but just those that the controller wants."

"I see. So what should we do now?"

"I think Natsu had the right idea. We need to go towards the light."

Hibiki grabbed Wendy and threw her over his shoulders and we were off heading towards the light. It didn't look like it was too far but judging distance wasn't really one of my strong points. Carla was flying behind us, her eyes being on Wendy at all times. I glanced back at the small cat and gave her a warm smile before turning my attention towards what looked like a river. We had been running for what seemed like forever and it appeared as if we were finally coming upon something. We arrived up to a clearing and seen Natsu down on a raft in front of Gray. Gray had an ice spear in his hand and was fixing to pierce Natsu until I struck him down with lightning. Gray turned his attention to us with a wicked smile on his face. This wasn't Gray.

"Who are you? I know you're not Gray."

"Gathering information on Laxus Dreyar. He is an artificially created Lightning Dragon Slayer. He married to former Lucy Heartfilia. She is a Celestial Spirit wizard and is currently two months pregnant."

A poof of smoke appeared before us. I closed my eyes and waited for the smoke to die down. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see Lucy standing in front of me. She smiled and laughed. Just like Lucy. But I knew that wasn't her.

"Haha, real funny. I know you're not Lucy."

"Of course I'm not! I'm just gonna test you men's weakness."

The fake Lucy gave a wicked smile and slowly lifted up her shirt revealing her huge plump breasts. This woman was just like Lucy in every single way. That was something even I didn't expect. A small blush appeared on my cheeks. I heard a shriek come from behind me and noticed Hibiki's eyes had grown big. I gave him a death glare, which he didn't notice.

"Open Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius."

A bright light shone and an archer in a horse costume appeared shooting arrows towards us. I quickly dodged by throwing myself to the ground. Hibiki got hit and I watched as Wendy fell towards the ground. I yelled at Carla and the small cat grew wings and took off with the young mage. I turned my attention back towards the girl who was supposed to be my wife. I swore that I would never hurt Lucy again. Even if this is just a spirit posing, she looks, sounds, and acts just like Lucy. _'I'm completely hopeless here. I can't hurt her. Even if she really isn't Lucy. Dammit Laxus get your act together. We aren't gonna be able to help the others if you don't man up. I'm sorry Lucy please forgive me.' _Lightning started branching out from my body as I stood up. I held out my hand and lightning went flying towards the horse spirit. During the attack I took the opportunity to get away from the bank. I made my stand in the small river. 'Lucy' turned towards me fixing to summon another spirit till a girl with white hair and a feathered dress with dark blue elbow length gloves placed her hand on 'Lucy's' shoulder. Lucy turned and gave the girl a smile. The girl spoke.

"Man, I'm rather disappointed. I was hoping to actually battle the owner of these spirits. To kill her that is. I did kill the owner of her precious little lion spirit. Oh well. Guess I'll take it out on you. Open Gate of the Chisel, Caelum. Gemini use this and take him out!"

**=Back at the guild=**

-**Lucy's POV-**

I sat at the guild with Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen. I fidgeted with my fingers and started to kick my feet under the seat. Evergreen placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. Bixlow looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Calm down cosplay girl. Your soul is quivering. So is the baby's. Laxus is strong. He will be just fine."

"I know that but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Of course not. Just have faith."

I laid my head down on the table and slowly drifted to sleep. _'Be safe…I love you.'_

**= Back To The Fight=**

**-Laxus' POV-**

A light appeared and a weapon with a spear point appeared. Gemini took hold of the weapon and came charging towards me. I was shocked and didn't expect the attack so I was hit hard. I went flying back straight into a rock. She came flying towards me again before I had the chance to retaliate. I lifted my head up right as the blade hit. She jumped back about two feet in front of me to survey the damage. Something started moving down my cheek. I touched my hand to my face and pulled it back. '_Blood_. _I have to fight her. I'm so sorry Lucy.' _I stood up and closed my eyes. I could feel the lightning branch out from my body once more. I focused my magic, it getting stronger by the second. I was broke from the trance when the girl spoke.

"What's this? You swore you would never hurt me again. Are you really gonna break your promise Laxus?"

"Gemini finish him off!"

My eyes shot open and my magic subdued. I looked at the girl in front of me, eyes open with surprise. She stepped towards me, ready to strike. I didn't think and just acted and stepped towards the girl meeting her halfway. I wrapped her up in an embrace. I noticed her eyes grow wide and she dropped her weapon.

"I probably deserve to be killed for all I've done but tell me. Do you know what Lucy is thinking right now?"

"Yes. She's worried sick and waiting for you to come back home. She loves you."

"Thank you…Gemini."

I placed my hand on her stomach and shot a blast of lightning into her. She was threw back and started to fade away leaving with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her as she faded away. I glared down at Angel and struck her down with lightning. She laid there unconscious on the ground. I walked over and grabbed Natsu, throwing him over my shoulder. I looked back towards Hibiki and he smiled at me telling me to go on. I took off running into the forest heading off towards Nirvana once more.


	20. Chapter 19: Enemies Unseen

**(A.N. Sorry this took so long guys I have been a very busy woman but here is the next chapter.)**

Chapter 19: Enemies Unseen

**-Laxus' POV-**

I was running as fast as I could towards the source of the light with Natsu in tow. And it would just happen to be my luck that I trip over a rock and fall flat on my face. Natsu went flying from my shoulder and landed on the ground a few feet in front of me. I grunted after the impact and got up off of the ground. I heard a noise and looked towards the direction of it. Natsu had woke up. I watched as he picked himself up off the ground and stood shakily on his feet. He looked around him then at me. Just as he was about to walk towards me the ground started to shake beneath of us. It felt as if the ground itself was revolting against the world. The shaking never ceased but got harsher instead. About six feet to my left the ground slowly started to rip open. What appeared to be a leg started to rise, ripping the ground to shreds in the process. Natsu and I were thrown up into the air. In fear of falling back to the ground I attempted to grab onto the leg that had emerged. I looked for Natsu to find him holding on for dear life. His motion sickness kicked in and his face turned a pale green. I too had problems with motion sickness but I had been able to contain it all my life without it bothering me. Natsu's grip started to loosen and he fell backwards. My eyes opened with shock but were quickly relieved once I seen Happy retrieving the falling dragon slayer. I started to climb up the leg once Happy was well in the air with Natsu._ 'I have to finish this. For Lucy!'_

Once I was to the top I glanced around at my surroundings. Nirvana was nothing but a big moving city. Confusion swam through my head. I heard what sounded like a big bang and ran towards the sound. Once I was close enough I looked up above me to see Natsu fighting Cobra in the air. From what I was seeing Cobra, too, was an artificial dragon slayer. I watched as the two fought but was quickly pulled away from my thoughts when I heard Natsu's voice.

"Laxus! Listen to me. If something happens to me here I'm going to tell you now. You had better take care of Lucy. She's the closest thing I have to a sister. She is very important to me ya hear? Same goes for the baby too. She's carrying an innocent life inside of her. It too needs to be taken care of. I know you can do this Laxus so please. Don't ever lose her. Now go! This is my fight! Go find the others!"

I was shocked at the words that came from his mouth. I hadn't even noticed the tears that started to run down my face. I took off running towards the center of the city. I knew Natsu meant every word of what he said and I knew he was going to be okay. This is the pyromaniac were talking about. I took what he said to heart and made my way towards whatever challenge I may face next.

**Back at Magnolia**

**-Lucy's POV-**

'_It's been forever since I've heard from Laxus. I'm starting to get really worried. I hope and pray he's okay.' _I walked down the streets of Magnolia. It had been a rather eventful day at the guild. Gajeel started a fight and the entire guild including Mira got involved. Needless to say Mira won. I wouldn't have expected any different from the "She-Devil". I had decided to go home the second a chair come flying my way. I swear I didn't think any of these people had any respect for a pregnant woman what-so-ever. Town seemed really quite which is unusual for the middle of the day. I stopped at the end of my road and glanced towards the river. I had stopped walking along the river's edge a long time ago. Now I was truly afraid of falling in because of the baby. I continued my journey until I had reached my small apartment. I walked inside and made my way up the staircase to my room. I stopped midstride due to a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling of worry and fear slowly crept up and down my body. I started walking but halted once again when I reached my door. The feeling inside of me went away once I grasped the handle. I opened the door and slid in dropping my jacket and purse to the ground. I was about to the middle of the room when I heard an eerie voice speak behind me.

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia."

I turned around and stared down the intruder. A tall man covered with a black cloak stood behind the door where I wouldn't have been able to see him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Isn't that easy dear? You."

I started to respond back to the intruder when I felt two strong arms. One around my shoulder and the other around my eyes. A strong pain went all the way up my right arm. I screamed but slowly everything started to fade and I fell into darkness.

**(A.N. Sorry it's so long guys but I knew I had to write something and I've decided to twist things up a bit. I will update when I can.)**


End file.
